Mystery Dungeon: Ribbons of love - Red
by Argonian Dovahkiin
Summary: Part one of my "Ribbons of Love" series. Kurosen never was much of a talker; with an exploration team likes his, he doesn't have to be. But what happens when he's stuck alone with the girls he's always admired? Takes place after "Explorers of Sky." Read author's note
**IMPORTANT: This takes place a year after the events of "Explorers of Sky". I also changed it a little. In this story, it was THREE pokemon who saved the world, not two.**

 **This as BETA-read by CorinnetheAnime! That's right folks, she's back and better than ever! If you love Yu-Gi-Oh or just really good stories, check out her work! I assure you, you won't regret it.**

 **Also, I don't own pokemon….I'm sad now.**

* * *

He adjusted the red ribbon on his arm as he watched her dance. Her movements were as graceful as she was. Her long silk white dress swayed with her movements. Her team moved at her side, following her example. They moved with such grace that you would think they did it for a living instead of going on adventures and hunting for treasure.

Truly, there was no better example of beauty and power going hand in hand than Team Charm. But while her teammates were certainly quite graceful and elegant, he only had his eyes on her.

It was the day of the annual Treasure Town festival, an event held in honor of Treasure Town's long history. Many activities took place on this day such as contests, games, and even fighting tournaments. There was also a talent show which was currently in progress. A large wooden stage was set up at the center of the town where many pokemon would display their talents for all. Many pokemon took part, but the only one he was really interested in was the one dancing on stage with her team.

He vaguely wondered if she was aware of her beauty. If she was aware of her...effect on him.

Sometimes, he would purposely try not to think about her when she was close by, because he feared that she would use her psychic powers and read his thoughts.

Other times, he tried to hide from her...which wasn't exactly very easy to do when you're the only Typhlosion in town. Things like that tend to make a pokemon like him stick out.

Of course, there were moments when talking to her was inevitable...times when he'd be at the Kecleon market and she'd just happen to spot him while walking by...times when she and her team would go to Sharpedo Bluff just to visit the trio that saved the world twice...times when their teams would bump into each other while on a mission.

It was those moments that really made him appreciate Smoke Scream.

He didn't know why he was so nervous around her. No, wait, scratch that, he knew exactly why.

He just found it odd. He fought Palkia, Darkrai and even Dialga without any fear in his heart. In fact, there were many pokemon that he fought without fear (well, except that one time when he and his partners fought that Gyarados. He nearly wet himself that day). Then again, those were battles when he had Jack and Charmy along his side.

However, this wasn't that type of fight...and there definitely wasn't a timid Riolu or a cocky Ledian to help him this time. Although...the same couldn't be applied in the day when he first met her.

* * *

 _It was about three months after the whole Time Gear incident. He was just a Cyndaquil at the time, someone who was finally starting to get the hang of his Dimensional Scream ability...but no vision of the future could've prepared him for what happened that day._

 _He wasn't expecting it; none of them were. How could they? They were just minding their own business when they were suddenly grabbed by their ribbons and dragged into tightest hug they had ever felt. Stuff like that doesn't happen everyday, folks._

 _At first, they thought that an Arbok was using Wrap on them._

 _Then, they notice the furry arms wrapped around them and assumed that an Ursaring was attacking them. They were about to fight back when they noticed that their attacker was...cuddling them?_

 _This was either a very friendly Ursaring...or they were way off._

 _"Oh, my, Arceus, you three are so adorable! You're so tiny and squishy and just look at those cute little ribbons-"_

 _"Let go of us, you nut job!" Charmy yelled. The poor Ledian's cries fell on deaf ears as their "attacker" got a little carried away and started shaking them from side to side._

 _They were about to pass out when their savior appeared in the form of a voice...a voice that the Cyndaquil will never forget._

 _"Lopunny, stop! You're suffocating them!"_

 _It may have been due to the lack of oxygen getting to his brain, but he remembered thinking about how beautiful that voice sounded before hearing a startled cry before being ungracefully dropped to the floor. After that, his main priority was getting as much oxygen into his lungs as possible._

 _Once his breathing was back to normal and his vision stopped swirling, he lifted his head to thank his savior...only to see two strong legs standing in front of him._

 _He followed the legs up the body. A very intimidating Medicham stood there, staring down at him and his team with a fire in her eyes and a confident smirk on her face._

 _"Sup!" The mere volume of her voice was enough to make him jump to his feet in alarm._

 _This wasn't her. This wasn't the one with the beautiful voice. This one's voice was more like Charmy's: loud and arrogant._

 _"So...this is the legendary Team Hero, huh?" She asked._

 _"Yeah, what's it to ya?!" Charmy shouted._

 _He would've facepalmed at the Ledian's lack of manners...if his arms were long enough to reach his forehead. So, he settled on sighing instead. Then again, he hardly even talked to people, so what did he know?_

 _He was about to step between the two before a fight broke out when he felt someone tap on his back. "Uh...Ku-Kurosen…."_

 _Hearing his named being called, he turned around to find Jack trying to get his attention. He was about to ask him what was wrong when he noticed that he was nervously looking around his surroundings._

 _Jack was a naturally timid pokemon, but this was strange even for him. He raised an eyebrow and followed his partner's example, only to see that they were surrounded by every member of the guild. They were all watching the two explorers with great interest... said explorers didn't even notice._

 _"So, you're the heroic trio of time?" She asked, her playful smirk widening._

 _"Yeah. So what?" He replied, hovering off the ground until he was face-to-face with her. He sent her a glare, daring her to challenge him, and she sent one right back._

 _"Well, when I heard about the legendary trio who defeated Dialga, I didn't expect them to be so….puny."_

 _"Who are you callin' puny?!" It didn't get any better after that. They just kept throwing insults at each until they were bashing heads...literally. They were forehead-to-forehead, both trying to prove their strength by outdoing the other._

 _The other guild members went into an uproar. There were either cheering for one of the explorers or placing bets._

 _"That's enough!" They froze in place at the sound of the high-pitched voice. Everyone moved aside to make room for the old, blue parrot Pokémon as he made his way to the almost brawling explorers. The two split apart as the he stood in front of them._

 _"Charmy, settle down. Team Charm are guests here, and I will not have you start a fracas with them," He scolded._

 _"Bu-"_

 _"No buts! How do you think the guild master would feel if he found out that yo-"_

 _"Woohoo! Go, Charmy! Go, Medicham! Yoom-Ta!"_

 _Okay, NOW he wished he could facepalm._

 _"Um..Chatot? Whose Team Charm?" Jack asked. The parrot Pokémon sent him a flabbergasted look._

 _"Who's Team Charm? WHO'S TEAM CHARM?!" He exclaimed, utterly surprised by the Riolu's lack of knowledge. "Why, they're only one of the greatest exploration teams in the region!"_

 _"Then..how come I've never heard of em?" Charmy muttered, still a bit miffed about being scolded._

 _"Hush, you. They're guests here and they deserve the utmost-"_

 _"It's alright, Chatot. We'll take it from here."_

 _He gasped; that was it. That was the voice. He followed the sound of it, and his vision became clouded with white as its owner walked past him._

 _When she stood with her team and turned to face him, he swore his heart skipped a beat as pink eyes filled with kindness and warmth stared at him. It felt like they were looking right through him. She sent him a kind smile that turned his face more red than the ribbon tied around his neck before turning her attention to Charmy._

 _"I apologize for my partner's behavior. She can be a bit….unruly at times, but I assure you that she means well."_

 _Charmy looked at her with a dumfounded expression. He wasn't quite sure how to react to that._

 _After a moment of awkward silence, he settled for folding two of his arms while the other two were placed on his hips. "Yeah, well….I guess I could accept your apology." He muttered lowly._

 _"Hooray! Everyone is friends again!" Their beloved pink guild master cheered as he waddled over, singing his heart out. "Friends, friends, friends! Oh, how I love friends!"_

 _"Uuh...right." Jack stated nervously, sweat-dropping at the lovable guild master's actions before turning to face Team Charm, clearing his throat._

 _"Hello, m-my name is Jack. It's a pleasure to m-meet you." He greeted in a slightly stuttering tone, bowing in respect, causing Lopunny to squeal from the cuteness overload._

 _Next thing Jack knew, he was once again being smothered by the overly affectionate pokemon. "You are so adorable! I'm Lopunny and I just love cute little things like yo-"_

 _"Okay, that's enough outta you," Medicham declared and she pulled the two apart, much to Lopunny's horror. Jack was just happy to be alive._

 _"Anyway...the name's Medicham, the toughest fighting type in the world...and don't you forget it." She remarked, placing her hands on her hips and smiling proudly._

 _The pokemon in the white dress stepped forth and bowed in respect. "My name is Gardevoir. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

 _Charmy took this opportunity to step forward and place both his right arms on his chest. "I'm Charmy, the toughest POKEMON in the world and don't YOU forget THAT," He declared._

 _"Is that a challenge, little bug?" Medicham asked, a taunting smirk spreading on her face._

 _"Bring it on, lady!"_

 _And with that, they ran out of the guild. The rest of the members followed, hoping to watch an epic battle between the two members of the most admired exploration teams._

 _Soon, there was almost nobody left in the guild, save for the remaining members of Team Hero and Team Charm._

 _"Charmy…" Jack trailed off, not at all surprised at the bug type's impulsive behavior._

 _Kurosen just sighed and shook his head in disappointment. So much for guild hospitality…_

 _"And what would your name be?" His body froze and he held his breath, slowly turning and lifting his head to see her staring down at him with that same warm smile from before._

 _From his angle, she looked like an angel sent from above._

 _He tried to speak, but his mouth felt like it was sewn shut with lots of thread, looking like a Magikarp as he kept opening and closing it. It only got worse when she sent him a look of concern._

 _"Are you alright?" His face got even redder as she bent down to get a closer look at him. He didn't even understand how that was even possible for a fire type like him...but somehow, it was._

 _"That's Kurosen. He's not much of a talker." Jack explained to her. Kurosen mentally promised to get him a full basket of perfect apples when this was all over._

 _Everything after that was a fuzzy blur. Charmy and Medicham both finished their fight (Wigglytuff declared it a tie) and somehow roped everyone into joining them on a mission to explore some super dangerous dungeon._

 _As everyone cheered with delight, he could've sworn that she looked straight at him and smiled, making his insides feel like a swarm of Butterfrees were flying around in his stomach._

* * *

"Hooray! Give it up for Team Charm, folks!" He was snapped out of his reminiscing when the sound of cheering and applause filled his ears. He looked to the stage and saw Gardevoir taking a bow before walking off stage. Had he really been dreaming for that long?

"Wow, that was great! I wish I could dance like that." Jack remarked as he applauded the all female team.

"Why would you want that? Dancing is lame." Charmy commented.

"Well, what would you rather have your talent be?"

Charmy folded his arms and scoffed,"I already know what my talent is." He got into a fighting stance and started shadow-boxing. "My fighting skills are second to none and soon, I'll be the strongest bug type in the world! Right, Kurosen?"

He didn't respond. Charmy looked at his silent friend, noticing that he was staring intently at at the stage. He followed his gaze to Gardevoir waving to the crowd as she walked off stage, making him sighed and shake his head in frustration.

"Are you still gaga over that girl? Why don't you just talk to her already?" Kurosen blushed and shook his head frantically in response, causing Charmy to sigh. "You're hopeless."

Jack patted his taller friend on the back out of sympathy. "Oh, leave him alone, Charmy. You know he doesn't talk that much."

It was true; that was one of the reasons he could never confess his feelings to her. He wasn't mute or anything; he just wasn't good at talking to people.

Even as a human, he wasn't much of a conversationalist. There were only three people he ever spoke to regularly: the first two were obviously Charmy and Jack.

Jack had found him passed out on the beach after he fell through the Passage of Time. He was nervous at first, but after they beat those jerks from Team Skull, they became the best of friends.

They met Charmy while on a mission, their first mission, actually. They were just looking for Spoink's pearl when they heard grunting and crashing. They followed the sounds and found him surrounded by a mob of Gravelers.

The fight was difficult, but thankfully, they had a few blast seeds on them, successfully saving him in the end. They were expecting a thank you, but they got yelled at instead. He claimed that he didn't need their help, and that he had everything under control.

After that, he just left them.

Later, they found themselves in some trouble with a particularly angry Golem. Apparently, he wasn't too happy that someone was messing with his Graveler.

Even with Jack's type advantage, they were getting their butts kicked. Charmy had shown up just in time to pull them out of the way of a Rollout that would've done them in. They teamed up and defeated the Golem and retrieved Spoink's pearl. Afterwards, they brought Charmy back to the guild and got him registered as an official member of Team Hero.

The third person he usually talked to was their "son", Mani. They found his egg while exploring through a dungeon, but they didn't expect it to hatch as soon as it did, and he was soon calling them "Papa".

However, that wasn't the only reason why he would never admit his feelings for Gardevoir, only half of it. The largest (and saddest) reason...was that he couldn't talk to her without getting tongue tied.

Whenever he'd try to start a conversation with her, or at the very least say hello, he would just end up standing there with his mouth open, no sound coming out of it.

Then, he'd use Smoke Screen and Dig to escape.

"I just don't get what the big deal is." The Ledian turned to his larger fire-type friend. "Just go talk to her and ask her out already. It's not that hard."

"Oh, like you would know, little bug."

Charmy yelped and literally flew behind Kurosen. The sound of laughter reached his ears, causing him to look past Kurosen...only to see his arch rival, Medicham, practically howling with laughter. "Wow, what a brave warrior you are."

Charmy growled and stepped forth. "That was a fluke! Why don't you fight me without using dirty tactics!"

"Ha! Please, I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, I could be you with all my hands tied behind my back!"

They got in each other's faces and growled at each other. "You wanna go, little bug?!"

"Bring it on, Medichump!"

"That's enough, you two!" Lopunny yelled, jumping between the two rivals and pushing them apart. "Can't you two go one day without fighting? This is a day of celebration, and I will not have you two ruin it by incapacitating each other!"

The two rivals glared at each other and scoffed before turned away from each other and muttering "fine". Riolu sighed in relief and wiped the sweat of of his forehead, glad that the tension was over.

"Boy, Lopunny sure can be scary when she wants to be, huh, Kurosen?" He got no response. "Kurosen?"

He turned to his friend, only to find a trail of footprints leading outside of town.

* * *

He sighed in relief, happy to be away from all that noise.

As he walked through the town, watching the many smiling pokemon enjoy the festival, he wondered what he could do to pass the time. He thought about going to Spinda's café, but it would probably be filled to the brim with explorers who came to enjoy the festival.

He didn't just get away from one noise...only to be surrounded by an even louder one. He could head back to the guild, but he doubted anyone would be there, well, except for maybe Bidoof, and he wasn't in the mood to hear his annoying accent.

He couldn't head back to Sharpedo Bluff either: Mani was in bed, and he could be very cranky if he was unceremoniously woken up.

He sighed in frustration; he was running out of options. With nothing left to do, he sighed before looking up at the sky, noticing that the sun was started to set.

Suddenly, a smile spread on his face; he knew where to go. He walked down the stairs and followed the pathway until he found what he was looking: the beach.

He walked closer to the shore, carefully avoiding the water for obvious reasons, and sat down. He watched the sun set below the horizon, eagerly waiting for the first Krabby to scuttle.

He wasn't sure why the Krabby seemed to enjoy blowing bubbles at sunset, but it made for a great show, so who was he to complain? He normally came here with Charmy, Mani, and Jack, but sometimes he would come here alone when he didn't have anything else to do.

He breathed in the fresh sea air, calming his nerves and relaxing his muscles, totally in peace at the moment.

"Kurosen?" He became tense again.

He didn't have to turn around to know who it was; he recognized that beautiful voice anywhere, but he did it anyway, albeit very slowly. The blood rushed to his cheeks when he noticed her standing there, her hands clutched at her chest and her eyes almost sparkling in the sunset.

"I didn't expect to see you here." She commented softly as she walked over to him. "May I sit with you?"

He couldn't say no even if he tried. He just gulped and nervously nodded his head, his heart feeling like it could jump out of his chest as she sat down next to him.

She let out a relaxed sigh and leaned on her arms for support. "Did you come here to get away from your team as well?"

He gulped and nodded his head, trying to avert his gaze off her eyes as an attempt to hide the blush that was rapidly spreading on his face. He wondered if this counted as pokephilia; he was once a human after all.

Gardevoir let out another sigh as she looked out at the ocean. She then faced him and smiled. "Don't get me wrong, I love Medicham and Lopunny to death, but they can be a bit of a...handful. Do you know what I mean?"

Oh, he knew all too well. Charmy was a great fighter and an even better friend, but sometimes, he could be more of a handful than Mani. He also had the tendency of challenging large and vicious pokemon which would often led to him needing backup.

Jack was less of a hassle, but he had a little trouble with confrontation. It wasn't easy being a wingman to someone who ran away from his date.

He nodded his head but still said nothing, leaving them sitting in silence for a while. He found it awkward; he usually enjoyed the quiet, but for some reason, this kind of tranquility just didn't feel right.

"Isn't it beautiful?" The sound of her voice jolted him out of his thoughts. He looked at her in confusion, but found that she was still watching the sunset. "I've always loved sunset. Even as a Ralts, I'd go sit on a log and watch the sun disappear under the horizon..."

She blushed in embarrassment and averted her eyes from his piercing gaze. "I must sound so silly for saying such things."

Again, he said nothing. Her smile turned into a frown as she sighed and faced him again. "Kurosen...can I...ask you something?"

He paused for a moment; she wasn't smiling anymore; he didn't like that. She was so much prettier when she was smiling. Whenever she smiled, it felt like she'd just used Flash on him, brightening the room without burning his eyes and blinding him.

Assuming that the lack of response was probably the closest thing to a "yes" she would ever get from him, she continued. "I was wondering…." She paused, not completely sure how to phrase her next sentence.

She thought about it for a minute, and eventually decided that it'd be better to just get it over with. "Do you...not like me?"

He blinked a few times before her words finally started to sink in. If he wasn't so shocked, he probably would've laughed at the irony. He stared at her wide eyed while she looked at him with a hopeful expression on her features, making him quickly snap out of his daze and shake his head frantically.

"Then, why don't you...talk to me?" He blinked in confusion. "I mean, I know you don't talk much, but you do sometimes. I've seen you converse to Charmy, Jack, Mani, even Lopunny and Medicham a few times...but…"

She looked at the sand under her feet, suddenly finding it very interesting to gaze at. "But when you see me, you avoid me like the Pokerus and….I just want to know why." She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. "Have I offended you in some way?"

All he could do was shake his head, not knowing what else he could do. On one hand, if he didn't say anything, she might leave him and forever think that he hates her...but on the other hand, if he did tell her the reason for his behavior, what if she didn't feel the same…?

She sighed at his lack of response. "I thought so." She concluded wearily as she rose to her feet, preparing to make her way back to the town and find her team when she felt a paw grasp her wrist.

"W-Wait." She turned to face him. He gulped and looked at the sand, too nervous to look at her straight in her eyes.

This was it; it was now or never.

He took a deep breath, hoping to gather the same courage he used to fight legendary pokémon. "I-I don't hate you, Gardevoir…"

Her eyes widened in surprise. This was the first time she ever heard his voice directed to her. Now that she thought about it, the last time she actually heard his voice at all was when he was a Cyndaquil. Back then, it sounded so high-pitched like that of a child, but now that he had evolved, it sounded much deeper and smooth. She found that it was strangely...charming.

"It's… It's not that I don't like you, it's just…." He paused, not sure if he should go on. What if she didn't return his feelings? What if she felt disgusted? What if she never wanted to see him again? Multiple worst-case scenarios flooded his mind, making him wonder if this what was Jack felt like at times.

"It's just what?" She asked, eager to keep him talking. Who knew when he would do it again?

"It's...it's…" His knees were trembling and his paws were sweating. This was the make or break moment. "Gardevoir, I-"

 **BOOOM! BANG! BA-BANG!**

They turned their attention to Treasure Town, immediately noticing the fireworks being launched into the sky, filling the air with bright, beautiful colors. They could also hear the music playing from their spot on the beach, a slow, melodic song echoing through the area.

Gardevoir gasped in awe and delight. "Well, will you look at that...? Amazing."

"Yeah…." His voice trailed off into the air; this was actually the first time he ever watched fireworks fly into the sky.

They watched the explosion of colours for a moment before he suddenly felt something grasp his paw. He looked down and saw a little green hand clasp his paw. He blushed as he followed it up a slender green arm until he was looking at her face once more. She smiled at him before placing her body in front of his and grasping his other paw.

"Dance with me, Kurosen."

She pulled him along before he could protest. "But...I-I don't know how to-"

"It's alright." She continued. "Just follow my lead."

He gulped but agreed anyway. She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck; he responded by placing his paws around her waist.

He followed her lead as instructed and soon got the hang it. Her movements were slow yet fluent, while his were slightly clumsy, but he was able to follow her movements...without stepping on her feet at least.

Gardevoir sighed as she placed her head on his chest. His fur was surprisingly soft and smooth instead of being jagged and unkempt like she had expected from such a skilled explorer.

Then again, there was probably a lot that she didn't know about him. She was tempted to read his mind but then decided against it. That would just be plain rude of her.

Kurosen's blush deepened when he felt her nuzzle into him; he had mixed feelings about this.

On one hand, it felt nice to be this close to her. It felt like the rest of the world had disappeared, and that the only thing that mattered at the moment was the two of them...together...like this...

On the other hand, he feared that if she kept her head on his chest for a little while longer, she might hurt her head on his erratically beating heart.

"Kurosen?"

"Hmm?"

"You never answered my question."

He cursed under his breath. He should've known she wouldn't forget. Psychics NEVER forget...well, except maybe Slowboke. "I...it's complicated."

"I'm a psychic-type, Kurosen." She reminded as she looked up at him. "Nothing is too complicated for us."

He mentally cursed, though she probably heard it anyway. This pokemon was persistent; he'll give her that. "I...I like you, Gardevoir."

She smiled. "I like you too. You're a good pokemon and a gre-"

"No, Gardevoir, I mean I... _like_ you." It was a struggle for him to get every word of that sentence out of his mouth. He felt incredibly stupid for phrasing it that way, but hey, his brain wasn't exactly functioning at one hundred percent at the moment.

"Oh…" That was her only response. It didn't exactly fill him with confidence, but he got this far; he might as well get it all out of his system...right?

"When you're around, I...feel different, like a whole bunch of Butterfrees. When I see you, I want nothing more than to talk to you, just to hear your voice, but, at the same time, I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll make a fool of myself or say something to make you not like me. I'm scared...that you'll hate me for these feelings."

"Kurosen…" She trailed off, not really sure how to react to his words.

"I know that you probably don't feel the same way. I just...really need to get this off my chest." He muttered the last part lowly. "I've never met anyone like you, Gardevoir. You're this really amazing pokemon. You're smart, strong, kind, everything anyone could ever want to be, or, at least, that's how I see you and I…"

He sighed. "I don't even know what I'm trying to say here. Look, all I really know is that I...I love you."

They stood there in an awkward silence that was not helping with his nerves at all. He anxiously waited for her reply. Though her rejecting his affections would probably hurt a lot, it was the suspense that was really killing him.

Then again, he could be wrong. It was only a minute later, though it felt like ten, before he heard her mumble something; he couldn't make out what it was. "What?"

"That's not fair, Kurosen." She whispered, her voice just loud enough for him to hear. She wasn't looking straight in his eyes as she continued. "Hearing you say things like that makes my heart flutter."

"S-Seriously?!" He couldn't believe it. Expressing his feelings to her actually worked? Who knew?

She nodded before continuing. "I don't know if this is love or infatuation, but..." She lifted her head and looked him straight into his gaze, giving him a loving smile. "I...I'm willing to give it a shot."

Kurosen was happy, ecstatic even; but he was also extremely confused. If she was saying what he thought she was saying, then this would be his first ever relationship (well, as far as he could remember, which begged the question...).

"So...what do we do now?"

It was a good question. She really knew a lot about relationships and affection, thanks to Lopunny, but knowledge and experience were two completely separate things. She gulped and began nervously playing with his fur.

"Well, I'm not sure but..." She smiled at him, despite the blush rapidly forming on her cheeks. "...b-but maybe we could start..." She leaned forward, hesitantly bringing her face closer to his. "...with...this."

And with that, she closed the gap and gently connected her lips with his. She tightened her grip around his neck while he pulled her closer in his embrace. A cocktail of emotions burst inside of his being, some of which were happiness, love, relief, dizziness… wait, what?

His eyes widened as one of his dizzy spells began to take over. Suddenly, his vision was filled with a bright white light.

When the light faded, he saw himself sitting next to Gardevoir on top of Sharpedo Bluff. She was leaning against him as they watched the sunset. Next to him sat a shiny Cyndaquil and on her lap was a sleeping shiny Ralts.

The vision ended in another flash of light. It soon faded and found himself back on the beach with his beloved Gardevoir's lips pressed against his own.

 _'So **that's** where __shinies_ _come from...'_ He wondered as they separated; the blushes on their cheeks from earlier were nothing compared to the ones they have now. They stared at each other, both of them breathing heavily from the kiss before something caught Gardevoir's eye.

"Kurosen, look!" She said, pointing towards the ocean. He turned around and saw that the Krabby had finally started blowing their bubbles. The light from the setting sun reflected off the bubbles, causing them to shine and sparkle like crystal diamonds.

They stared in awe at the wondrous sight before them. Kurosen smiled before suddenly feeling something grasp his paw. He glanced down and found her hand around it before lifting his head to say something. He felt her lips press against his again before he had a chance to say anything.

The kiss didn't last as long as the first one and definitely didn't trigger his Dimensional Scream, but it felt just as amazing. She sighed as she separated from him, leaning on him as they watched the sunset together, causing him to smile.

As he nuzzled her, he wondered on how their teammates would react when they found out about this...and more importantly….

How was he going to explain to Mani that he's gonna have three dads and one mom?


End file.
